


Long Live the King

by Inner_Devil



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Incomplete, M/M, how Jim became king, start from the beginning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:17:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6431440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inner_Devil/pseuds/Inner_Devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Sebastian go way back. Ever since the King was just a Prince and his loyal guard was no more than a petty thief. See how the pair change and grow through their lives until the day everything changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> The title won't make sense just yet, but wait for it. It'll come. Right now, here's a peek into Seb and Jim's childhoods.

It was the worst of times for both parties when they were young. James Moriarty, 5 years old, was living in Dublin, Ireland with his mother, father, and twin brother Richard. James Patrick Moriarty, one of the most brilliant minds in the world, was going to waste in their little neighborhood where no one thought he would amount to anything. Of course he could calculate the speed of light and the mass of any object, as well as solve the most complicated maths problems anyone could put in front of him. But no one thought that it was really him doing these amazing things. Everyone was convinced it was just a trick and he was a liar. In fact, the old lady next door had everyone in the neighborhood convinced that Jim was the spawn of Satan and that he was just a little demon sent to drag them all to hell. And while he certainly didn't help this notion by learning basic Latin phrases and chanting them over the dead body of the elderly woman's cat, he certainly wasn't a fraud.

It wasn't much better in London, England for Sebastian Moran, 7 years old. He lived in a large house with his father, mother, and siblings: Rawdon, twin brother Severin, and sisters Augusta and Christabell. Augusta being the oldest at 15 years old was constantly teasing her younger siblings, especially Sebastian. Even though at this point, he was already trying to work out. He was fairly strong for his age and very stubborn. He had a short temper too and few friends. But he was incredibly passionate about anything he put his mind to, especially his goal of joining the army one day so he could be like his father. Severin was more reckless though, constantly getting into fights and coming home with battle scars. Christabell was hardly ever home, sleeping around with anyone she could get her hands on, male or female. And Rawdon...... Well, Sebastian hardly knew what to think of him. He smoked a lot and swore a lot. But he seemed so cool to Sebastian. The young boy idolized him. But even still, he wasn't happy.

These two boys had no clue who the other was, but both had their problems. Neither was happy with the life they currently lived. But soon it would all change. Jim's father got a job offer in London, so the entire family packed up and moved to London, England. Sebastian's father was discharged from the military, so they were officially home in London permanently. Sure enough, the pair ended up living across the street from one another and became close friends once they realized they went to the same school. Sebastian quickly became fiercely loyal to his new best friend, protecting him at any cost. Whenever one pair of parents was fighting, the boy would rush across the street and they would spend the night together. They laughed, told stories, planned their lives. They were practically inseparable. They even shared a bed sometimes.

Jim was much more developed than Sebastian was though. Mentally anyway. Physically, Sebastian was superior and often ended up carrying the boy off when he got into fights he couldn't handle. But when Jim was 9 years old and Sebastian was 11 years old, Jim decided he wanted to try something new. 

"Bassy? How big are you?" Jim asked one day as they were working on their homework. He was lying on the floor on his stomach, kicking his feet since he'd finished long before Sebastian.

"What? Oh, um...... 'm not sure. Haven't gotten measured in a while. But we could ask my mum, if you want. I'm sure she'd know how tall I am," Sebastian answered as he tried to focus on his work. He hated maths.

Jim giggled softly. "No, silly. That's not what I meant. I mean, how big are you.....you know. Down there. In your naughty bits," he hummed with a smirk as he watched a deep red blush spread on Sebastian's cheeks and down his neck.

"Oh....... w-why do you want to know?" he stammered shyly, shifting a bit awkwardly. He wouldn't admit it, but even just thinking about his penis made him hard.

Jim shrugged. "I wanna know. If you tell me the length and girth of yours, I'll tell you mine," he offered seductively. 

"You already measured yours?" the blonde asked, surprised. 

"Of course. Haven't you?" the pale brunette questioned curiously.

"No....." Sebastian answered, his pants and trousers only getting tighter.

"I could measure for you, you know," Jim hummed. "C'mere. I'm great with spatial reasoning. I don't even need a measuring tape. I can measure with just my hands."

Sebastian's blush deepened. "No," he insisted, shifting to hide his growing erection with little luck.

"Why not?" Jim whined petulantly. 

"Because!" Sebastian snapped, then rushed to his feet with his workbook in front of his crotch. "I have to do something. You should go home," he insisted, then headed to the loo to take care of his little issue. Jim went home and sulked, disappointed he hadn't convinced Sebastian. But he would. He knew he would one day. Already, the devious little boy had become incredibly sexual and knew how to handle himself. He just needed some experience. But for right now, he wouldn't lose the one friend he had. No, he would take his time and convince Sebastian that this was what they both wanted. Of course, there was more to it. More deep seated emotions that would flower later in life. But Jim wouldn't admit that. Not right now. After all, he was the "spawn of Satan", after all. He wasn't supposed to feel.


	2. Lost Morals

Their odd afternoon together didn't stop Jim and Sebastian from being friends and talking every day. Jim helped Sebastian with his maths while Sebastian helped Jim with his English and creative writing. Jim could handle grammar and spelling without a problem. But his writing was a bit lackluster. He wasn't good with finding the right words to make his stories come alive like Sebastian could. But that didn't matter. He still got top marks. And they even got to be in the same class since Jim was moved up a few years due to his intelligence. He could go to uni in a few years if he wanted to, but he hid some of what he could do so they wouldn't take him from Sebastian. 

After a while of hanging out together, Jim convinced Sebastian to try something new. They frequently went to a shop near their homes that sold sweets and comics and all sorts of things. Jim nicked things from there all the time, but Sebastian still had his morals. That is, he did until the day that they entered the shop and Sebastian saw a comic he really wanted. He got that spark in his eye that Jim knew all too well, and then it faded.

"Bassy? What's wrong?" the boy asked, furrowing his brow.

"I.....I don't have the money," Sebastian muttered. "I can't get it. I have to wait."

"Oh, is that all? Seb, there's a simple solution to that," Jim told him with a soft chuckle. 

"What're you talking about? I can't pay for it. And you don't have the money to get it," the blonde argued, then frowned when he saw the look on Jim's face. "No.....No, I can't. Jim, you know I can't do something like that. It..... It's wrong! It's illegal! What if I get caught?"

"You won't. Just do what you've always seen me do. I told you what to do the last time I nicked you some sweets. Just do what I said and you'll be fine," Jim told him.

And so he did. Sure enough, Sebastian pulled it off with no problem, which made Jim proud beyond belief. He'd taught Sebastian something and he'd done it so well. From that day on, whenever Jim wanted something, he simply got Sebastian to steal for him. Jim had money of his own that he kept hidden, but he always got Sebastian to steal for him. It gave him a thrill whenever he could get his friend to do something like that. But as they grew older, something changed. Sebastian started stealing things from the shops that he wouldn't show Jim. It was like there was something he didn't want the younger boy to know. 

It was when Sebastian was 14 years old that he started hiding things. But that wouldn't discourage Jim. The younger boy was determined to know what his friend was hiding. So one day, when Sebastian stole something, Jim managed to swipe it from him and dart away. He ran to Sebastian's house and got inside, darting to Sebastian's room and shutting the door before he started to look through what he'd stolen. It was a magazine that seemed innocent enough from the cover. A man taking his suit jacket off. But when Jim opened the magazine, he saw just how graphic it really was. There were so many different men in various stages undress and Jim just couldn't help but stare. 

"Jim, give it b--" Sebastian started as he ran in, then saw Jim looking through the magazine. 

"Why are you keeping this to yourself?" Jim asked, turning to the other. "I like it. Although I prefer the men in suits. They look so much nicer."

"That's not the point," Sebastian muttered, ripping the magazine out of Jim's hand and tucking it away with the other things he'd nicked and refused to let Jim see.

"Then what  _is_ the point?" Jim sighed dramatically.

"The point is that it's mine! So don't touch it!" Sebastian snapped, then sighed. He hated arguing with Jim.

The pair rarely argued. But when they did, it could get bad. Jim had awful mood swings, but Sebastian never questioned why. He just took care of things. After all, Jim was his best friend. It was his job to take care of the other, no matter what. But he didn't know just how bad these mood swings could get.


	3. Inner Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of Jim's really bad nights. This is when Sebastian sees how bad Jim gets.  
> TW: suicidal ideation, mention of suicide, mental illness

It was the middle of the night and Sebastian was having a sleepover with Jim. Any other teenage boys had stopped having sleepovers when they were kids. But Jim and Seb were so close, they were almost constantly together. However, they weren't in either boy's home. Both of them came from terrible families, so they stayed in a tree house they'd built together in a small forest near Sebastian's home. There were two twin size mattresses in the tree house, as well as a few other things they'd managed to sneak up there. Since there was no electricity, they had flashlights and plenty of batteries. Food that couldn't spoil was well stocked in the tree house.

Most nights, they stayed up as long as possible, laughing and smiling and having a good time. Jim was always the first to fall asleep and he always looked so innocent, though he hated to be told that. Whenever he fell asleep, Sebastian carried him to bed and tucked him in before going to sleep himself. But something was different about tonight. While the two boys usually shared everything, there was a secret he'd been keeping from Sebastian. The blonde teen didn't know that his best friend, the boy who was like a little brother to him, had an undiagnosed mental disorder. Unfortunately, he was plagued by nightmares that night, whimpering in his sleep. Sebastian woke when he heard it, furrowing his brow as he went over to his friend, shaking him gently.

"Jim? Jimmy, wake up," Sebastian murmured. He continued until Jim woke with a scream and scampered over to the nearest corner in fear. He panted softly, trembling and curling up. Sebastian slowly crept over, careful not to frighten the boy. "Jimmy, it's okay. It's just me."

Jim watched fearfully, but let Sebastian get closer before he found himself in Sebastian's arms. Somehow, the sensation felt wrong and he began screaming at the top of his lungs and thrashing wildly until he was let go. Then he darted over to another area of the tree house and managed to find Sebastian's pocketknife. He flicked open the blade and nearly got it against his skin before Sebastian ripped it out of his hands.

"Jim! What the hell are you doing?!" the blonde snapped as he kept the knife away from his friend. "Look, I don't know how bad these nightmares were, but you can't do this! You just can't! Now get your arse back in bed."

Sebastian knew it was harsh, but he needed Jim to listen and this was the only way. Jim looked up at him angrily and snarled a bit before jumping on the larger boy, digging his nails in and biting wherever he could reach. Sebastian yelped and shouted, trying to shake the other off while keeping the knife away from him. But every time he was shaken off, Jim just jumped right back on and tried again. Eventually though, Sebastian wore him out.

"What the hell, Jim?!" he demanded, motioning to all of the marks on his body now. The other refused to answer, pouting where he stood. Sebastian sighed. "This isn't okay. What's going on with you? I've never seen you like this before."

Jim was silent, turning his back on Sebastian and moving to his mattress again. He curled up, refusing to look at Sebastian. The blonde went to his own mattress and sighed, deciding to get some sleep. That is, until he heard soft sniffling and crying coming from Jim's side of the tree house. 

"Jimmy? Is everything okay?" he murmured, rolling over and joining Jim again.

Jim was silent for a while before it all came out. How he'd felt for so long, what he'd been going through. He admitted how depressed he'd been. How he had some symptoms of bipolar disorder, along with a few other disorders. He wasn't sure what he had. Maybe it was a mix of things. All he knew was he felt awful and often felt suicidal. As this came out, Jim sobbed into his friend's chest, curling up in Sebastian's arms. Sebastian listened and nodded, holding Jim close and doing his best to comfort the other. He would always be there for his friend, especially now that he knew he had to protect Jim from himself.


	4. Trouble in Paradise

The next morning, the birds sang their tunes in the forest as the golden light streamed into the tree house, waking Jim and Sebastian. During the night, they'd ended up in the same bed, Sebastian holding Jim close to prevent him from trying to hurt himself. The twelve year old boy had slept through the rest of the night, though he occasionally seemed to have nightmares. Sebastian just held him and coaxed him through each one, calming him down again.

Sebastian was the first to wake that morning, though Jim wasn't far behind. However, Jim didn't open his eyes straight away, letting Sebastian think he was asleep. The younger boy had woken feeling something new pressing against him and he didn't want to risk Sebastian getting embarrassed and trying to hide it. So he waited, hoping Sebastian would reveal it. The fourteen year old had recently begun experiencing a new.....morning ritual. It had started with wet dreams, having to constantly wash his sheets. But now he woke each morning with what he'd found out was referred to as "morning wood". He frequently had to take care of things before anyone else woke up. But what he didn't know was that this time, Jim was awake and knew everything he was doing. 

Sebastian backed away a little and reached down, palming himself through his pajama bottoms. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander, various images floating through his head. He felt himself getting harder by the moment, precum leaking from the head of his cock while he pulled the bottoms down as well as his pants. He hardly even noticed when Jim scooted closer and wrapped his own hand around the blonde's. He moved his hand in sync with his friend's, getting a feel for what the other liked and how it all felt. While Sebastian's eyes had shut, Jim had opened his and was watching intently as Sebastian stroked himself to completion, trying to muffle his cries. Jim could hardly resist, wiping off his hand before kissing Sebastian gently. The blonde just leaned in, mind still foggy, and returned it softly. Then he opened his eyes.

"Jim?!" he gasped, backing away and covering himself. "What the hell are you doing?!"

Jim sighed and pouted a little when Sebastian moved away. "Having fun," he whined. "Come back, Bassy. Don't stop now," he insisted, crawling closer.

"Cut it out! That wasn'-You weren't supposed to see that!" the blonde argued. "Jim..... you're my best friend. I don't want to screw that up. This..... this isn't right."

Jim stopped, furrowing his brow. "What do you mean?" he asked, tilting his head. "What's not right about it? I liked it. And you clearly liked it."

"We shouldn't have. I..... you're like a little brother to me," Sebastian told him, then frowned at the look of heartbreak on Jim's face.

"I see," Jim muttered, his tone darker and much quieter. It was clear that what Sebastian said had hurt him. The brown eyed boy often became cold and ruthless when he was angry or hurt. That's exactly what he was doing now. Jim gathered his things and headed towards the door.

"Jim, come on. You know I meant that as a good thing," Sebastian told him, reaching out to grab Jim's wrist. But it was soon yanked away. 

"Stay away from me. I don't ever want to see you again," Jim growled, glaring at the other before storming off.

Jim kept going, running once he was out of Sebastian's sight. He had a secret hiding place in those woods, somewhere even Sebastian didn't know about. He just ducked into his hiding place and hid behind a tree, allowing himself to collapse there and break down. He cried for the last time there. To anyone else, this might have seemed like an overreaction. After all, this was all caused by Sebastian not wanting to make out? No, that's not what this was about at all. The sting of rejection was still fresh in Jim's mind. But there was more to it than that. Being told he was a "little brother"? That hurt more than any bullying he'd ever received, any abuse he'd taken from his father. To most people, it would be a good thing. But to Jim, it meant Sebastian saw him as some annoying little twerp who needed protection. It meant it was soft and breakable. It meant he was everything he'd striven not to be. And he couldn't stand it. Sebastian knew exactly how he felt and had called him that anyway and Jim couldn't take it any longer. Now he was going to make major changes. He was going to make sure no one ever took advantage of him again or treated him like some kid.

Sebastian let Jim go, thinking he just needed to calm down. He thought Jim would come back, so he waited at the tree house for a while, keeping himself occupied. But eventually he realized Jim wasn't coming back and he got worried. He began running around the woods, shouting Jim's name and trying to figure out where he'd gone. He checked Jim's house, the school, all his usual hiding places. But Jim was no where to be found. And he wasn't answering his phone. Sebastian was worried sick. 

"Hello, Sebastian," Jim greeted, his tone flat as he walked through the woods. He'd left his hiding place and was going home when he'd seen Sebastian looking for him. The blonde spun on his heel and looked at his friend with wide eyes, rushing over to hug him. "What do you think you're doing?" the raven-haired boy asked simply.

Sebastian frowned, putting him down. "What do you mean? I'm hugging you! I was worried sick about you!" he insisted.

"I told you, I don't want to see you again. We aren't friends," Jim told him flatly. "I don't have friends."

"Yes, you do! You have me," Sebastian told him, his voice softening. "Come on, Jim. Don't do this. I know you. This isn't the real you. You're funny and smart and a pain in the arse and I...... I fucking love you, okay?! I love you more than anything and I'm not going to lose you. I don't care what it takes, but I'm not letting you go!"

Jim blinked and furrowed his brow. He didn't know what he'd expected, but it certainly hadn't been that. He bit his lower lip, watching the blonde for a moment before sighing. "I'm not your little brother," he muttered. "I'm an equal. I don't need to be treated like I'm made of glass. Okay?" he told the other.

Sebastian smiled a bit and nodded. "Of course, Jim. I'll still protect you. That's never going to change. But I'll remember you're a big kid now. You're not the same little kid I met when you first moved here," he agreed. 

After that, the pair walked back to the tree house together and talked about the relationship that they had. They were of course still friends, not together. But they needed to establish new boundaries. They were growing up and new things were happening and they both had to understand that. It would take time, but these two boys would figure everything out together.


	5. Jim's Type

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy's growing up now <3

"Bassy?" Jim hummed, kicking his feet as he worked on homework. Sitting at his desk, his feet still didn't reach the floor, even though he was now thirteen years old. His short stature constantly frustrated the teen, but Sebastian did whatever he could to help. 

"Yeah, Jimmy?" the blonde responded, lying on his stomach on his twin bed as he worked on his own assignments. 

"Do you ever think about kissing?" the smaller boy asked. After all, Sebastian was fifteen now. He had to know about things like this, right? 

Sebastian paused, blushing all the way to the tips of his ears. He didn't really know how to respond to this. They'd never really talked about things like this before. "Umm.... I guess," he answered. "Why? Do you?"

Jim shrugged. "Sometimes. But never about kissing girls. They're ridiculously soft and needy. I don't want to kiss any of them. They're dull. But boys..... I dunno. I like rough boys. But not dirty ones. Ones that smell like trees and gun powder. Sometimes smoke..... That's my favourite," he hummed in thought, then sighed softly as he began to daydream.

Sebastian chuckled and turned to look at his friend. "Sounds like somebody's got a crush," he teased. "C'mon, who're you thinking about? You've gotta tell me."

Jim blushed immediately, shaking his head. "No one! I just mean that's my type, I guess. That's what I like," he insisted. He couldn't tell the blonde his type was really just Sebastian.

"You can tell me, Jimmy. I won't blab. Who is it? Is it Timmy from the chemistry lab? Oh, or George from the rugby team? Nathan from the wrestling team?" Sebastian listed, trying to figure it out. But Jim refused to answer. "You've gotta tell me! Come on! I'll get it out of you one way or another."

Jim scoffed, turning back to his work. "As if. You couldn't get anything out of me that I don't want to share," he argued.

Sebastian smirked. "Wanna bet?" he taunted before launching himself at the other like a tiger attacking his prey. He began tickling Jim mercilessly, knowing exactly what spots to target so the brunet would give up and tell him.

Jim squealed with laughter, giggling and squirming as he attempted to swat at Sebastian's hands. "Stop! Stop! I won't tell!" he gasped out. But Sebastian didn't let up. The blonde didn't stop until Jim agreed to tell, then sat back on his legs. But the second Jim was free, he ran to the bathroom and locked himself in there as he panted for breath.

"Oh, come on, Jim. I was only teasing," Sebastian insisted from outside the door. "You don't have to tell. Come on, let's get back to our homework."

Jim didn't come out though. He was blushing and out of breath. But he couldn't tell Sebastian the truth. He'd begun to have wet dreams too, though he hated having to wash his sheets constantly and obey his body's urges. But every time he had a wet dream, no matter who his dream partner started out as, they always ended up as Sebastian. He daydreamed about kissing, but really just Sebastian. But he knew his best friend wouldn't feel the same way. For now, he had to handle things on his own. He had to figure things out before he tried to do anything with Sebastian. If that ever happened.

Sebastian went back to his school work, letting Jim have some time and space for himself. He knew sometimes the brunet needed to have some alone time. So he simply backed off and let Jim have it.

*********Two Weeks Later*********

Jim had disappeared from class yet again. Sebastian never knew where his friend went when he ran off like this, but he was starting to wonder. Jim kept it a secret, though he seemed rather defensive about it. He never actually gave a straight answer when Sebastian asked. But today, his curiosity got the best of him. The blonde managed to sneak off, asking for a bathroom pass to leave the room before starting to look for his friend.

"Jim? Jim," he called softly, not wanting to draw attention to himself. He had to find the other though. What he hadn't noticed though was that his rugby teammate, Oliver, had gone missing during class as well. 

Jim had gotten tired of not knowing what it was like to kiss someone. He needed practice if he was going to be good at it, after all. So he'd started picking the ones closest to his type and making out with them, having little flings and then leaving them in the dust. Not that anyone else knew about this. After all, he blackmailed every partner so that they never told. Of course, they wanted it. He didn't blackmail them into that. But he had dirt on everyone in the school. So after they'd snogged, he made sure they wouldn't tell. After all, he didn't need a reputation as a slut or something like that. He just made out with the boys and sent them on their way before covering any marks he had. He never told anyone where he went, though Sebastian was the only one who cared enough to ask.

Speaking of which, the blonde wasn't far from Jim's current hiding place. As Sebastian snuck through the halls, he heard grunts and noises coming from the janitor's closet. Furrowing his brow, he came closer and opened the door, gasping softly to see Jim in there with Oliver. The pair had clearly been making out, Oliver's hands groping Jim's arse and holding him close. As Sebastian's eyes grew wide, Jim just sighed.

"Get out, Bassy! I'm busy," he whined. "Don't bother Daddy at work."

"Daddy?" Sebastian repeated in confusion. That was new. "Since when is this work? And when did you two get together?"

"Bassy! Home. Now," Jim snarled, glaring at the teen. "Go back to class. Now isn't the time for questions."

Sebastian raised a brow, but knew better than to  argue. As much as he typically hated orders, he followed most from Jim. The blonde left, heading back to class alone. Jim returned twenty minutes later with Oliver returning shortly after. No one else could tell what had happened, but Sebastian knew. And he was going to get to the bottom of this. One way or another.


	6. Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly fluff and the beginning of Mormor

The boys ended up back at their tree house that afternoon, which was now more like a house than a play area. Sebastian had taken to working on it for them while Jim designed what they wanted it to look like. They'd managed to get a little table and some chairs up there so Jim had a space to work on whatever he wanted. There was a mattress, some blankets, and some pillows in case they needed to leave their houses for whatever reason. They'd even managed to put up some curtains and a proper door and windows. Of course, there was no electricity or stove or heat or anything like that. But it was perfect for the two of them. That afternoon in particular, Jim was working at his desk while Sebastian sat on the mattress to work on his own homework.

"So.....What was that all about?" Sebastian asked after a while in silence.

"What?" Jim answered, though he seemed distracted.

"What happened earlier. With Oliver. The two of you skipping class to make out," Sebastian reminded him, knowing Jim remembered. He never forgot anything.

Jim shrugged. "Nothing," he replied nonchalantly. 

"Oh come on. You let him grab your arse. There must be something going on," the blonde argued.

"Not a thing. You touch my arse sometimes," Jim pointed out.

"That's different!" Sebastian argued, the tips of his ears turning red in embarrassment. "Look, just tell me why you did it."

Jim was silent for a while, not wanting to admit to anything. But eventually, he sighed and turned around to face his friend.

"It's none of your business," he began. "But I wanted to learn how to kiss. So I've been practising. He's hardly the first and I doubt he'll be the last. But I find people who meet my criteria, and then I flirt. And we kiss. And then I make sure they won't tell anyone before I move on to the next person. It doesn't mean anything. Not to me, anyway. It's never a relationship and we don't speak again, unless I want them again for more practise. Okay?"

"But.....why did you need practise?" Sebastian questioned, furrowing his brow. 

"Because I'm gonna kiss someone I like one day and I want it to be good," Jim snapped, then sighed. "Forget it."

"No, no, tell me who this somebody is. They're obviously important to you," Sebastian prodded gently. "Come on. You know you can tell me anything. Who is it that you want to kiss?"

Jim was silent, refusing to answer. But eventually, knowing Sebastian would figure it out, he admitted, "You."

"M-me?" Sebastian stammered, eyes widening. "You want to kiss me?"

Jim nodded, though he remained silent.

"Why didn't you just say so?"

Again, no answer.

"Jimmy.....C'mere," the blonde insisted, moving his books away and patting his lap. Jim obeyed, coming over to sit on Sebastian's lap. "You didn't have to hide this from me, y'know. You could've just asked." Before Jim could protest or insist that that wasn't the case, Sebastian began to kiss him gently. He gave Jim the opportunity to pull away, but the brunet just pushed closer. Jim straddled his friend, wrapping his legs around the other and kissing him gently. When they finally did part, he smiled softly.

"You're my type," Jim murmured happily.


End file.
